Mission: Uchiha
by X-Silent.Echo-X
Summary: Yamanaka Ino  had a mission: Make Uchiha Sasuke fall for her and break him, but what happens when she spikes another Uchiha's interest as well? / AU /  Itaino, sasuino, itainosasu, sasuinoita   HAITUS! SORRY!
1. The semievil plan

"That- that…UGH! I still can't bring myself to insult her!" I ranted as I threw her navy blue and white swirled backpack over my shoulder.

"Ino, calm down." My best friend, a girl with two buns on her head commanded as her eye twitched. "You've been like this since lunch." She said putting both hands on my sadly bony shoulders and taking a deep breath. "She'll get over it and apologize." She assured giving me a tightening squeeze for assurance, I sighed and nodded.

"But that's something you do when you are six, not seventeen." I whined for the umpteenth time.

"Ino-chan, I don't agree with Sakura either, but you should try not to be mad." My other best friend, a shy blue-ish haired girl said nervously. I grimaced and glared at the next thing I saw. (That poor cherry starbursts rapper.)

"Yeah well, who _ever_ breaks up a 10 year friendship for a boy is besides me. But now I want to teach that pinkette what she lost." Was my low growl, but Tenten and Hinata heard all the same. No surprise, I was never a good whisperer

"Ino, seriously, revenge is not your thing." Tenten shock her head and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Gee, thanks for the backup guys." After completing my sarcastic sentence, I hoped (No, not literally. I'm not a bunny.) onto the bus, my friends behind me, we sat on the 8th seat (Yes, we all cram in the same seat.) Hinata in the window (She dazes a lot), Tenten on the outside (she loves to trip people as they pass.) and finally, me in the middle. Alright, just so you know, the 12-9th row seats are basically for loyalty. In the ninth row you have Kin and Sabaku no Temari, across from that you have Gaara and Kankuro no Sabaku. Tenth row you have Sakura Haruno (The current x-best friend.) Ami, and across you have Tsuki Urinigano, and some other chic I don't know the name of. 11th row you have Uzumaki Naruto (We're friends, not that close though.) And Uchiha Sasuke. Ok before I go on, Uchiha Sasuke is basically _it_ for our grade. He had perfect grades, academically and physically, and not to mention a face that looks like fucking angels made something better than themselves. Hell- it wouldn't surprise me in the least if he sprouts wings in class and flies out the window! Heehee, flying out the window. Anyway, he is a complete jerk and has no emotion. (I guess that angels got tired after making his face and skipped his personality.) And probably never even kissed a girl! Now, moving on, across from them you have Shikamaru Nara (My bestest guy-friend) and Neji Hyuga (Hinata's (Overprotective) cousin) Alright, now in the twelfth row you have the seniors, Uchiha Itachi (Sasuke's brother), Kisame Hoshigaki, and across from that you have Deidara Yamanaka (My brother) and Sasori (Stupid puppet head, as I most commonly call him). The bus started to move knocking me out of my informative thought process. I took out my Ipod nano and leaned back, closing my eyes. I then felt someone playing with my hair, I peaked back to see Temari was currently braiding my ponytail, her eyes narrowed in concentration. If people didn't know her, it looked like she was glaring at my hair. Ignoring her, I rubbed my eyes a little. I had 3 tests today and I'm completely out, sadly it was Thursday and not Friday. Enjoying my little world of music, I almost dozed off until a paper was thrown at the back of my head. My eye twitched as I caught the mess that supposedly passed as a note.

_Dear Ino-pig,_

_It appears that you have gotten my point about Sasuke, seeing as if you didn't ask to sit next to him today at lunch or now. And I want to say thank you and oh yeah, don't think of trying it now to spite me. Because you will fail and only humiliate yourself, and prove the blond stereotype more than you stupid brother has._

_Love y- oh wait, don't love ya, _

_Sakura Haruno, or to you its Sakura-sama._

Oh man, this chic just threatened me and insulted my brother in a 3 lined note! Oh-ho-ho, this girl is going down **hard** and slowly. My eye twitching, I ripped the pieced up and crumbled them into a falling about paper wad before stuffing the in my backpack. Throwing the backpack on the floor of the bus, a turned on my knees completely facing the back as my eyes skimmed until they spotted the pinkette. Two seats away, an easy jump. _'Control, Ino… It's all about control.' _ I tried to reason. Turning back around, I took out a paper and pen and began to scribbled down my own note.

_Dear Sakura-sama,_

_Thank you so much for the very heart warming comment. It's great to know that you feel threatened by me. It made my day. And I'm sure that my brother would love to hear about you loving little note. It should really be published in a poem. Keep up the good work!_

_Ino Yamanka_

Smirking, i the took apart her pen and put the spring and ink container in it, so when it unfolds it will squirt all over her nice little pink silk throw-on. (Boya! Having a explosion obsessed brother had its upsides, I thought of this little trick all by myself!) Tenten noticed this and cackled as I gave it to her to throw. Oh yeah, the target master had yet to show her best. Holding back a blurt of laughter, Tenten threw it over her shoulder with a fake stretch and yawn. We waited a moment and covered our ears just as a piercing scream filled the bus causing poor unaware Hinata to jump.

"YOU BITCH!" The same voice that the scream came from yelled. We didn't hear her because Tenten and I fell out of the seat with laughter, high fiving and such. Everyone on the bus turned silent and the looked at the now blue tie-die throw-on, even the seniors.

"Nice one!" My brother blurted out after a minuet with a wide grin. My laughing clamed as I faced her with a grin.

"All if fair in love and exploding pens!" I cackled as I walked off the bus at my stop with Tenten and couple of others, leaving a red ex-best friend behind. As Me and Tenten caught our breath, Deidara (As usual) popped out of nowhere and patted me on the back (I guess cause I thought of it myself).

"I feel so stupid, I never thought of that un." He said grumblingly. I smirked.

"Haha, this means I am surpassing you!" I said in mock proud-ness as I pointed a thumb to my chest similar to what Naruto does.

"Yeah right!" He said glaring, I rolled my eyes.

"Brat." I voice said making me jump at the redhead who popped out of nowhere.

"Jeeze, what is with you people and popping out of nowhere!" Tenten said grabbing her chest in mock shock and putting the back of her other hand on her forehead while acting like she's going to faint.

"You don't seem to happy puppet head." I said tilting my head to the side, ignoring Tenten's bad impression of fainting. I heard Deidara snicker as the redhead frowned.

"He's not happy with you, un." He said adding to my curiosity as Deidara's grin grew wider.

"Why? What I do?" I questioned as Sasori moved her body to the side, showing his right side of his hoodie had splotching of blue ink on them.

"He just doesn't appreciate art, un." Deidara said as I tried to cough out a laugh, it didn't work so well.

"This," He said gesturing to her arm. "Is not art." My eye twitched. Here we go again.

"Alright, alright puppet head, don't get into this again." I said grabbing both of their arms and dragged them to my house, Tenten following, humming a little as she cackled at the looks that the seniors where giving me as I dragged them. I let go of both of their arms as I unlocked the door to the Yamanaka residence.

"Alright, me and Tenten are going to my room." I said before I could witness what crime Deidara will do to our food supply.

"Tenten and I." Sasori corrected lazily.

"What are you, a couple?" I asked raising an eyebrow before I ran up the steps, sadly not faster than Tenten as she threw herself on my blue comforter and stretched like a cat.

"Now, what are we going to do about this Sasuke thing?" I questioned changing the subject.

"I say make Sasuke fall for you, then reject him and try to hook him up with Sakura." Tenten blurted out snapping her fingers. I thought of this for a minuet and sighed.

"But Deidara hates Itachi, and therefore is not friendly with Sasuke." I paused for a moment and closed my eyes. "And sadly, he's trying to get me and Sasori hooked up." My eye twitched as I heard a 'thud' and uncontrolled laughter. I sighed and opened my eyes.

Yep, Tenten was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"It's more scary than funny." I said quietly.

"Oh man!" Tenten laughed. "Look on the bright side, at least he's cute." Tenten said before going into another fit of laughter at my face.

"Anyway, it's not like you'll be actually dating him." She said after taking several deep breaths.

"True." I sighed. "Wanna stay the night?" I asked as Tenten nodded vigorously. I went downstairs to get a couple of sodas just to hear puppet head and Deidara fighting in the living room.

"For the last time, no." I could tell that was the puppets voice.

"Aw come on, just give her a shot! If you don't she'll just go after that Uchiha!" I could easily tell what he was talking about, and it aggravated me greatly.

"It's my life you messing with, not to mention your little sister's." He said boringly, I had to tilt my head a little more to hear his low tones. "And to make it worse it's you little sisters _love_ life." I turned pale at that.

"Ehem!" I said in the doorway, tapping my foot at a hand clasped in a begging way brother and an annoyed puppet-head. "So what if I _do_ go out with Uchiha? Hmm? Just 'cause you have a problem with him doesn't mean I do." I said crossing my arms.

"But-"

"But nothing, it's my life." I knew that was cliché, but I could say anything smart and slick like I always to. Storming over to the frige I took out 2 Sprites and walked upstairs in a huff. Stomping back to my room to see a curious Tenten, I tossed her the soda, opened my as it made a fizzing sound before I took a gulp and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Change of plans." I said. "We're going with your old plan from school." I said angrly.

"Which one?" Yeah she did come up with multiple ones earlier.

"How to win and match a guy in ten steps."

**

* * *

Haha new story! And a Itainosasu at that! And yes, I guess Sasoino does sorta count, but I stuck it in there to make it better. **

**REVIEW AND I"LL MAKE IT BETTER AND **_**LONGER! And try to update as soon as possible.  
**_

**Till next time,**

_**Candy**_


	2. Step One: Tease and Reject

"You're seriously thinking about doing that? You know I was joking about that, right?" Tenten said to me as she raised an eyebrow. I moved my head in a circle to stretch my neck.

"Yes, but the sooner Sakura gets over sir emo, the faster she'll get over this shit." I cursed, clenching my fist in anger at her petty reason to trash our friendship.

"Yeah, or she'll never forgive you and forever be your enemy." Tenten countered as her eyebrows went downward as I looked out of the bottom corner of my eye.

"Ok, but Sasuke will never fall for anyone else because they just are typical fangirls." Yeah, she had a huge point, but I just want to get it over with.

"Alright, first thing I would do is trade the skinny jeans and hoodie for a tank top and skirt." Tenten said as my eye twitched.

"No way in fucking_ hell_ will I _ever _wearing a skirt!" I yelled, but cover my mouth with my hand as I heard a loud 'crash' from the kitchen.

"Keep it down!" I heard my brother yell exasperated. I dropped my head.

"Sorry!" I called back.

"I should make you clean this!" Was his muffled added statement.

"Not like you haven't done worse with your sad excuses of art." I barley heard Sasori's comment, but it made me cough out a laugh. The statement was painfully true.

"Hey! Why you lit-" I shut the door so I couldn't hear their bickering and rolled my eyes with a smirk.

"And again, I am not wearing a skirt or a tank top." I said with a determined face crossing my arms, causing my gray and dark blue 'Konoha High' hoodie to wrinkle as I did.

"Look Ino, if you want anyone to look your way you need to show your actual body." She said doing a sad excuse of an imaginary doted line of what the female body (My body) should look like. "And besides, you are naturally hour glass shape anyway." The Chinese brunette added.

"But wouldn't my sudden change of style show?" I questioned putting a hand on my hip.

Tenten huffed thoughtfully. "True." She thought for a moment. "But you should change your hair." She said pointing to my spiky side ponytail.

"Aww, why," I whined, "it was a pain in the ass to flatten my hair and it looks cool spiked!" I tugged on it a little as if trying to flatten it, it didn't work so well and popped back up to the awesome spiked from before. Tenten ran into my bathroom before I could realize she did. My eyes widening, I dove under my bed to hide and peeked out to see Tenten walking out with a can of hairspray and a straightener. She sighed before i saw her feet walk out the door. My eyebrows furrowed a little in confusion as my eyes narrowed. I waited moments, until I saw another pair of feet which I discovered as my brothers (Oh god no). I gulped a little nervous, that is until I saw something roll under the bed.

"Damn…" I murmured as a small but smoke filled bomb went off. Coughing and jumping out my eye twitched as I realized I looked like I was barbecued. My eyes flat-lined as I looked at my broil-like haired covered in smoke.

"Deidara…" I said lowly, his grin faded as I reached in my pocket and pulled out my ultimate weapon against all manhood.

Lipstick.

Of course I NEVER use it, but I keep it for emergencies. Before I could move, Deidara already left the room and locked us in from the outside using a dining room chair (What the fuck? That bastard came prepared! NO FAIR!)

"I'M SO GOING TO KILL HIM!" I yelled rubbing smoke out of my face with my hoodie sleeve.

"Eh-eh-eh, first." She said lifting up a straightener. I jumped over Tenten and started banging on my own bedroom door.

"Deidara you stupid twit if you don't save me from this I'm hiding all of your clay and stuffing it in your face while you sleep!" I threatened banging on the door (Of coarse I didn't know where his clay was hidden, but I know how to fib) I waited a couple of moments just to find no answer.

Damn, he knew.

"Ino, come on, lets just get this over with." Tenten whined. "Plus we have trig. Homework remember?" Ah, shit- I forgot about that.

"Fine, but your doing mine since you are making me use…_that."_ I said over dramatically pointing at it. Tenten rolled her eyes and agreed as I sadly slumped over to the bed. Tenten get on the bed and sat on her knees to get a better angle.

Goodbye my lovely spiky ponytail.

After a gruesome decade (4 minuets) later, my hair was all straight and soft, my lip quivered.

It was un-spiky!

Like- like, the opposite of spiky!

"Alright, now to get started on the homework, you do whatever." Tenten said waving airily before opening and going back and fourth between math-books. I went to get two more sodas when I realized something.

We where still locked in.

"Damn it!"

_

* * *

Beep, beep, beep…beep, be-_

"I heard you damn it!" I said taking my alarm clock and throwing it across the room, causing Tenten to jump up and reach for her pocket-knife necklace (Yes, a pocket knife as a piece of jewelry, how do they allow that in school you ask? I think Tenten 'showed' them it personally).

"Time to wake up." I groaned, hating this upcoming day before it started. Sitting up and trudging out the door (I blackmailed Sasori into doing it. Heehee, I told him I know where his puppet collection was.) I went into Deidara's room- where he was off the bed in a cocoon of blankets, as usual. I walked over, flipped the empty mattress on him and walked out. Going back to my room I pulled out a Ocean City black hoodie that had neon paint splatters and pulled out white skinny jeans and black sneakers (As I said earlier, no way in hell am I wearing I skirt.) And went to the bathroom to see my new straight hair (Which I resisted the urge to cry as I started to put it up).

"Oh god don't be so dramatic." Tenten rolled her eyes as she re-did her shoulder length hair in buns with her simple gray t-shirt, leather jacket and jeans. I glared the best I could manage in the morning, which was like I was dazed by pot sort of look.

"Don't be so stupid as to put that thought of the plan in my brain when you know I am a natural blond." I countered with a yawn as I put my face in the ice cold sink.

"COLD!" I said now fully awake and blinking multiple times.

"Heehee, I don't see why you just don't put music in your ears." Tenten said gesturing to the headphones she had in (How come I never noticed that?).

"Because ice water tightens your skin." I made up an excuse.

"Yeah…right." (A/N: It actually does though.) Since we where running late, I ran into my brother room to yell at him, just to find him in his boxers (JUST his boxers. Yeah…scarring)

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled falling back as I shuttered.

"That's why you just don't walk into my room!" He yelled before shutting the door. I stumbled upward and ran down the hall, grabbing Tenten as she passed to ask what was wrong. We flew down the steps, grabbed our backpacks and ran to the bus stop with little clouds of dust following out feet in one breath. Gasping, Tenten sat on the curb with a bewildered look on her face.

"Ino, what's wrong?" Tenten asked wearily.

"Tenten, wrong is nothing. Really, fine I'm. Thing a such ask you would why?" I said tilting my head to the side.

"INO, YOU'RE SPEAKING BACKWARDS!" Tenten said shocked.

"Am i?"

"Yes!"

"Sure you are?"

_SLAP_

"Better?"

"Much, Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Once we finished out little 'situation' the bus came. We entered just to see Hinata already in the seat, reading a book quietly. I smiled widely as I sat next to her. She smiled a little and returned back to her book, yes, she is the bookworm of the group.

"Wait, where's Deidara?" Tenten asked, noticing my visible eye twitch.

"He's picking up ride with Sasori. You know, from in the car I wonder if they think Deidara is a girl and him and Sasori are a couple." I said thoughtfully as we both snickered. The next stop was of course,

The damn Uchiha residence

"Ugh!" I whined slamming my head to the seat purposely. Tenten jerked me back by the collar.

"I have an idea." She whispered as we got neared to the dreaded sight.

"What?" I questioned.

"Reverse psychology." Tenten nodded to herself. I thought for a moment.

"So, what?" I questioned, I know what the word meant I just didn't know where Tenten's brain was going. (No one ever knows)

"Glare at him, acting like you hate him. He'll be surprised and if you keep on doing it he will be bound to at least say an aggravated 'what' to you." Oh man, I love this girl! She has the best ideas ever sometimes! "But you have to make sure that it is heated with enough anger." She added.

"Easy, I'll just pretend that he is Sakura." I chuckled. I don't hate her, she just really made the wrong move that angered me to no end.

"There you go!" Tenten said just as the bus stopped. I took a quick breath as I heard foot steps.

Yep, there is the bastard that broke our friendship.

My eyes narrowed at the thought (Yeah, I may just pounce if I get too angry, it's surprisingly easily to be mad at the Uchiha actually) I could see Tenten's that's-more-than-expected blinking face on at the corner of my eye. Actually, at this point I was about to flash him the middle finger, but Tenten caught my wrist.

He was just about to walk past us when he turned (About frickin time!) and noticed my- By now extremely angry- glare. He blinked once before he was nudged by his (apparently taller) older brother impatiently. My eyes traveled to his face where I raised an eyebrow in an what-the-hell-is-your-problem type of way. He noticed before taking a street.

"What the hell was that about?" Tenten whispered excitedly. I smacked her upside the head.

"No way. And I can't be dealing with the older one anyhow. I'm not even interested in the one that's my age!" I whispered back.

"I sense gossip!" Ami said leaning over the seat to listen to us. We glared at her and she huphed before sitting back to normal after several moments. Smirking, we continued our conversation. (Yeah, that was random)

"Listen this is a mission and I do not mix business with pleasure."

"Even really hot pleasure." Tenten said as I rolled my eyes.

"It don't matter, all Uchiha's are products. They get jobs because of their brains and bodies and have absolutely no personality." I countered before blinking. "But I know who does have personality."

* * *

L.A, Trig., and S.S all flew before lunch. Taking my tray I heard the boy I was looking for.

"Naruto!" I called cupping my mouth for better projection before waving. He turned and blinked once before grinning widely and waving like an idiot back.

"Ino-chan! Over here!" I called back, I smiled some-what similar to his (Only more control) and walked over before tilting my head to the side as I sat down next to him.

"Ino-_chan_?" I repeated with a joking grin as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I sorta got used to using chan on everyone, like Sakura-chan or Hinata-chan." I resisted the urge to twitch when he said Sakura's name.

"I see." I said with a mock sniffle. "So I'm not special to you then Naruto-_kun_?" Dude, I'm not lying, he took it seriously.

"W-what? No, i-I didn't mean it l-like that! Don't cry!" He said waving his hands in a begging way. I bit my lip, but it didn't work. I almost fell back laughing.

_Almost._ If it wasn't for the fact that someone was passing behind me at the time. My left eye twitched as I looked up, my laugh, smile, grin, basically happiness left that instant.

"Erm s-" NO! I will not apologize… it isn't my fault Naruto made me laugh to hard that I fell back into…Uchiha…Itachi… "Whoops." I said before swinging back up, my ponytail going over my shoulder as I did. What works beside apologizing? "You're sorry." I glared without thinking. He raised an eyebrow.

"I believe it is the other way around." He said, making my eye twitch again (I need to get out of that habit.)

"No, I believe I was correct. I would rather fall onto the floor than into you." I said as I scowled at him and turning back to my lunch.

It was as if the moment froze.

Naruto's mouth was hanging open like a drawer, it's like everyone turned silent (Oh come on! I didn't scream it or anything!) as I slowly turned back around to see something I really wasn't expecting.

A smirking Uchiha.

Great, I impressed an Uchiha. But not the right one! DAMN IT!

I raised a confused eyebrow at him as if saying why-are-you-still-there?

"Interesting little blond." He said to me before he walked past. My eyes followed him in shock and confusion. Then, time went back on and Naruto blinked.

"Urm, that was…"

"Interesting, awkward, freakish, unlucky?" I finished for him, but he shook his head dumbly.

"It was unusual." A new voice said. I looked past Naruto's shoulder to see, of course, the other Uchiha.

Great.

"No. Time freezes all the time (Ironic word placement) and he just goes around saying 'interesting little blonds' to people everyday." I grumbled sarcastically to myself.

"Most girls would kill for that moment you know." Kiba interrupted before chugging his milk. (I never even noticed he was there)

"Yes well, I would kill _not_ to have that moment." I scowled dropping my head on the table before I heard a funky sound. I looked up to see the Kiba was chocking on his milk and looking at me with shock.

"Oh. My. God. A pretty girl who isn't under the witched Uchiha spell. I'm in love!" He said (Howled is more like it) and took my hand. I blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"You lick my hand and I bitch slap you." I warned, he chuckled and raised his hand with mine, causing me to stand slightly, blinking. "What the hell are you doing Kiba?" I asked as I noticed that everyone was now starring. I looked over to see he was enjoying the attention. Holding back a chuckle, I took my hand back, leaned over and smacked him upside the head before sitting back down. Disappointed that his moment was cut short with a lump on his head, he sat down.

"Alright, that's like the 10th awkward moment today!" I whined, Naruto patted my back.

"Trust me Ino-chan, I get awkward moments all the time." Naruto said soothingly, and a little sheepishly.

"It's because you bring it on yourself." I couldn't see, but I could tell it was the younger Uchiha.

"Sadly, I'm on Sir. Emo's side this time." Was my muffled comment before I raised my hand lazily, head still meeting table.

"Sir Emo?" Naruto questioned, forgetting the rest of the sentence. I sit up and put my chin in my palm.

"Yes, Sir. Emo, a.k.a, Sauce-gay." I smirked, Kiba started to crack up laughing, but for Naruto it took a moment before he joined as well. I glanced to see that Sir Emo did not take his new nickname well, because I noticed the obvious twitch of his eyebrows. I leaned behind Naruto- who was catching his breath- and reached my arm out to do something no one ever dared to do.

I poked him in the head.

He shot his neck to face me as I frowned. "Lighten up will ya? Do you think that I care that I get called blondie do ya?" I questioned crossing my arms. "I swear it's the Uchiha ego." I huphed rolling my eyes and leaning back resting my elbows on the table. I was in the middle of the sentence when something hit the back of my head. Blinking I reached for it.

It was gum.

"Sorry!" A familiar voice called insincerely.

"Stay clam Ino, stay calm." I growled to myself. The wide eyed Naruto and Kiba weren't helping anything in this situation. "Naruto, where exactly is the gum?" I asked.

"Umm, mid ponytail?" he said nervously. I closed my eyes for a moment. I scanned the table to see Sai (When the hell did he get here?) drawling with his art bag in hand.

"Sai?" I questioned getting his attention.

"Yes?"

"Do you have scissors?" Confused, he nodded slowly and reached in his bag cautiously eyeing me before handing it to me. I took them, said thanks, and walked out the cafeteria doors down the hall to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror at my to-butt ponytail, I sighed and slowly undid the headband, letting it fall to my thighs. I slowly lifted up the scissors to a little bit past my shoulder and sniped. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. Taking a deep breath I dragged the trashcan over and began snipping. Looking at my reflection, I saw the actual me. Not some long haired Barbie doll with tomboyish clothes on. I actually smiled at my now little over shoulder length hair (Just enough to put into a medium ponytail if needed.) and put the trashcan back. Walking out, I noticed the Sakura was hanging around outside the cafeteria door, probably waiting to laugh at me. I walked up with a smirk as she gawked.

"You-"

"Cut my hair? Yes." I said, walking, but stopped next to her with a small smile. "Thank you." I said quietly before pushing the door opened as Naruto and Kiba dropped their jaws, casing me to rub the back of my head sheepishly. I walked over and took a seat next to them.

"Thanks Sai. I owe you one." I commented handing him the scissors.

"No, you don't." He said in reply as he took them and put them back. I smiled and turned back to a still jaw dropped Naruto. Taking my findex finger in one straight motion upward, I fixed his jaw and patted the top of his head.

"You, you actually cut your hair in the middle of a school day, in the bathroom, with Sai's scissors?" Kiba asked replaying what was happened over the last 10 minuets. I nodded.

"Yeah, my head feels a lot less heavy now too." I said moving my neck around.

"What happened to your hair?" A certain brother asked in disbelieve. I turned to see yet another confused face (no surprise) and next to it was a redhead who looked like he really didn't give a damn (Thank god.)

"Oh, I got gum in it and cut it."

"But now I have longer hair than you do!" He whined and I couldn't help but snicker.

"Then cut it off." I recommended.

"Never!" Was his answer. I mean really?

"Fine, than don't complain." I shrugged and ignored him until he went away.

"Hey Ino-chan, didn't you cut your hair for a reason?" Naruto asked jerking his head slightly in the direction Sasuke was sitting (Right next to him)

"Actually, I wanted to get it donated. But I don't think they will accept gummy hair." Naruto seemed surprised by my reason.

"What? You're expecting some other reason?" I tilted my head to the side. I knew damn well what he thought; I just wanna see him try to explain it.

"Well…yea…I guess." He said letting his eyes wander to a certain boy next to him. Hiding a smirk, I scoffed.

"As if!" I replied crossing my arms.

"As if?" Naruto repeated confused.

"As if I would ever like…that thing." I said scrunching up my face.

"Why not?" I heard a voice ask, surprised that it was Uchiha.

"Why not what?" I repeated similar to Naruto. Fuck, now he wants the truth, I'll give him the truth!

"You heard me, I don't like repeating myself." I said, slightly glaring.

"Well, for one that's an example." I started. "Now, this is what people see you ass who aren't under your spell." I had to add that to get his attention.

Oh yeah, it worked.

"Ok, well, your extremely dark and have a depressed or angry aura around you. You never talk to anyone, yet people love you. You are always thinking people are below you when they maybe smarter than you. You never are considerate of other peoples feelings. You do nothing but insult people if you even acknowledge their existence." I paused for a breath. "And lastly, you just a plain out jackass." I glared just as the bell rang and she left, leaving a confused Naruto, and totally in love Kiba, and a amazed/ intrigued /annoyed Sasuke.

**

* * *

New chapter and longer that the other ones have been lately too! Well aren't you lucky? **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! And fav and vote for the pole on my profile!  
**

**

* * *

Till next time,**

_**Candy**_


	3. Between the steps

If there was one thing that Uchihas can't stand, it would be being told off to their faces and not have a chance to defend themselves. I knew that very well, and I found it very unnerving that I felt someone burning the back of my head. They could throw books at the back of my head for all I care; I was NOT going to turn around. Trust me, when you tell an Uchiha that basically 'hey, you're a jackass' it never ends well.

"Ino!" Tenten snapped me out of my thought by slapping me upside the head. Yeah, ow.

"I'm alive!" I shouted rubbing the back of my head, where a newly found injury caused by Tenten was.

"I know you're alive! You're just not conscious." She shrugged. "Class has been over for 3 minutes." This made me jump from my seat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I commanded, her eye twitched.

"I did! 17 times!" She shouted back, glaring at me with lightning.

"Grr…" We both said , just to soon be cracking up and pointing to each other at our bad imitations of growling. Luckily it was the last period and it really doesn't matter if we miss the bus anyway. After a minute or two, Tenten started in a gossipy tone.

"So words going around that you told the Uchiha off, funny ne?" She cackled as we walked down the almost empty hallway. I stopped mid step. Tenten blinked and turned. "Oh god Ino, no. Please don't tell me…"

"Kami!" I blurted dropping my head. "Fuck the mission! I quit!" I ranted as I stormed to my locker, Tenten following behind me.

"You? Quit? That's improbable!" She gasped grabbing my shoulder. "Ino, you can't quit!"

"Why not?" I said angrily undoing my lock to my top locker.

"Because Uchiha's want what they can't have." At this I blinked. She was more than correct.

"So what are you saying here? I should throw myself at them and destroy my dignity?" I asked stuffing my math book in my locker.

"What I'm saying is that you got yourself deep." Tenten sighed. "If you say what your thoughts are and keep going the way you are, it's not going to end well. If you ignore them its not going to end well. If you throw yourself at them you lose your dignity."

"What can I do then?" I'm entirely too annoyed to think of what two plus two is right now.

"That's the point, there's only one think you can do." I looked at her intently. She gulped. "You have to find a boyfriend." Shit…

"Not that hard right?" I shrugged easily before pulling out a hand-size notebook of phone numbers. She took it from me.

"I'm not done yet." She took a deep breath. "You need to find a boyfriend who isn't intimidated by them AND can possibly beat the shit out of them if needed." I chocked on air.

"What the- how the- I'm screwed!" I whined smacking my head against the locker.

"I personally know one person but-"

"But?"

"You wouldn't like him." She said sheepishly.

"Is it Neji?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"NO!" She defended quickly. "Its…"

"Its…" I urged. She took a deep breath.

"Hidan-"

"OH HELL NO!" I screeched. "That cursing bad mouthed pervert will never get within five feet of me. NEVER! I forbid it!"

"He's not that bad!" Tenten defended.

"Tenten, he groped me when we first met, and tried to get me drunk and have his way with me!" I turned pale.

"Oh my god, he did?" She asked as if she had no idea that he isn't a perfect little angel- or jashinist- or whatever the fuck it is! Anyway, I still have this situation here!

"Well, that leaves one person." Tenten sighed as I raised an eyebrow in curiosity, urging her to say the name that may save my life and/or dignity. She took a deep breath. "Sasori."

"No." I said automatically she sighed exasperatedly.

"What's wrong with him now?"

"Well for one, he's my height, there for short on the Uchiha scale." I said holding up my index finger. "Two wouldn't it be weird? And three, I have to actually have some sort of feelings for the guy I'm acting like I'm in love with." As we made our way down to the exit, I almost ran into the flag pole in confusion.

"Well, newsflash Ino, you're not in love with anyone. So what are you going to do?"

"For the last time, I, don't, know!" I growled putting my face in my hands. "I'm just lost, and you know how bad I am when I'm admitting that I'm lost." At this I heard Tenten shiver, saying that she knows all too well how bad I obviously am right now.

"I guess that you're just going to see how it goes, now aren't you?" Tenten was always a 'go with the damn flow' person. Me on the completely opposite pair of hands, I like to have every detail planed step by step.

"I just wish that this whole thing didn't happen."

"Yeah well it did, get over it and just do nothing, maybe nothing will happen." Oi, I wish that her theory was true, but dreadfully it wasn't.

"Guess you're right for now." I sighed as I began we said our goodbyes and parted ways, me deciding the walk home and get some fresh air. Luckily, it was cloudy and rainy, my favorite weather. I like walking in the rain (And if you pervs think, heehee, girl in a wet shirt, she's wearing a Ocean City hoodie, remember?) it helps clear my head of unimportant thoughts. As I walked down the street, feeling the drops beginning to fall on my head, I closed my eyes slightly in a calming manor as I took a deep breath. I then remembered that I have gum in the side pocket and as I reached for it I saw a figure out the corner of my eye. Turning all the way I blinked.

"Sasori?" Yeah, you thought it was an Uchiha right?

"Your brother said I had to keep you out of trouble." He replied annoyed, it was obvious that he didn't want to be here.

"Another failed attempt to hook us up, ne?" I giggled a little bit before turning on my heel to face him, letting him easily catch up. "Well since your stalking me, the least you could do is share the umbrella." I said beside his annoyed glare. I just smirked until he rolled his eyes and moved the umbrella outward more, letting me have a triumphant smile for a bit before I looked up at the sky some more.

"Sometime I wish it would rain forever." I said more to myself than him. "But I love the way the clouds look different in every storm that comes and goes. It's a never-ending process, but it only has a short result before it starts over again." At this I didn't noticed the look Sasori was giving me as I dazed at the cloud formations, "Its sad, but I love wall-clouds look before they become a tornado." I shrugged "Mammatus clouds are my favorite though, they almost look fake." I smiled inwardly before glancing to Sasori, who was looking straight forward and attempting to act like he didn't care. I nudged him in the shoulder.

"I can't see me dating you, I mean you're like a second older brother… only with red hair and brown eyes." I chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"You're so observant." He grumbled sarcastically, causing me to tweak his head.

"Be nice. You know there's a saying that redheads have a fiery temper?"

"There is also a saying blonds are stupid."

"Touché." I beamed at his slight smirk. "Can I trust you with a secret?" I questioned ringing out my hair of water.

"now what would that be?"I asked uncaringly- which to him was a yes. We crossed the street and I almost tripped on the curb, but somehow caught myself.

"Ok, well," I wasn't really sure where to start. "Sakura broke our friendship over Sasuke, you know that right?" He nodded as I continued. "well, me and Tenten made a plan to…" I took a deep, aggravated breath. "I planned to make Uchiha fall for me and break him so Sakura would get over him." I apparently had talked to fast (How was 60 words per second fast for something like this?) because he looked at me completely confused.

"Ok, it's official, blonds are stupid." He sighed causing me to slump my shoulders in depression as I dropped my head.

"I know, I Know, but somehow I ended up calling the younger one a jackass and now girls won't stop glaring at me in anger of me ruining the Uchiha ego." I smacked my head to my forehead.

"To all honesty, I know nothing of this type of situation." Sasori shrugged as we turned to my street.

"I have a question!" I blurted before raising my hand as if I was a 6-year-old wanting to participate in a play.

"Yes, Ino?" He asked deciding to not bother and go along with my parent-teacher act arc.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" At this he was silenced, making me blink. "HOLY CRAP! YOU'VE NEVE-" he put a hand in front of my mouth, keeping me from completing my amazingly loud and exaggerated sentence.

"Not so loud." He hissed. I blinked and nodded, still in shock. I mean, he wasn't a bad looking guy-per say.

"But your just so…" I couldn't think of a word to describe it "Sasori-ish." I finished putting a finger to my mouth in a thoughtful manor. "Wait…" I thought for a moment before my mouth went agape. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" I whispered in a low tone.

"We're here." Sasori interrupted before he could answer, he shook of the umbrella on the front step and began to walk away without a word.

"Hey! You never answered my question!" I demanded running back into the rain, in front of him and crossed my arms over my chest with a determined frown.

"What does it matter?" It was obviously a touchy subject, but it takes a lot more than that to quit the Yamanaka blood's determination.

"I just want to know, now spill." I continued to demand pointing a finger at him.

"You're already soaked, and if your brother realizes that you get a cold I get blamed. " It his annoyance I could not help to all but frown.

"All more the reason for you to just tell me, now isn't it?" I grinned and beamed at the same time, I probably looked like an idiot, but it really didn't matter. Half of my face had hair stuck to it anyway.

"No." He grumbled after a moment, at the time I wasn't listening, so I had to put a hand to my ear and ask him to repeat what he said. "I said no, now are you happy." My jaw formed an '0' before I continued to blink.

"why? I mean it's not like you don't have 20 thousand suitor fan-girls knocking at your door everyday!"

"Goodbye Ino." He said as he pushed past me and walked across the street so that he couldn't hear me call his name anymore. Huffing, I went inside the house and got started on my slightly soggy math homework. Tomorrow, no matter what happens I will get everything sorted out and ready. The Uchiha brothers, whatever the hell the reason why Sasori hasn't kissed a girl (Or guy, I don't even know!) And possibly even Sakura. Oh yeah, I can already tell that tom marrow is so not going to be a fun time. It also may ruin my entire life, great. Just great.


	4. Are you gay' is a step?

Ok, let's get one thing straight.

I am NOT a quitter.

I don't give up. I don't walk away. I don't avoid things. I don't ignore things. Get it, got it, good.

Then why am I dropping the Uchiha project?  
Well, that particular question has too many answers to be known to man. As I violently brushed threw my new shoulder length hair, I put it in a medium ponytail, the bangs still covering half of my face.

"Ino!" My annoying brother called from downstairs. "We're going to miss the bus because of you!"

"I'm fully aware!" I shouted back, angrily throwing my backpack over my shoulder. Stupid older brothers, they're always so loud in the morning!

Speaking of annoying brothers, as I walked down the stairs, I saw him stuffing a whole bagel in his face. I scowled at him.

"You know, you bring a whole new meaning to big-mouthed." I mocked as I pushed him out the door, which he was in the doorway as he 'ate'.

"Shut up." I grunted as we began to walk.

"What, no smart ass comeback?" I teased. "You're boyfriend break up with you or somthin'?" I made it perfectly clear to emphasize the word boyfriend. He glared at me and rolled his eyes.

"Haha," He mocked. "Even if I did have a boyfriend –which I don't swing that way- I would still be ahead of you wouldn't I?" He grinned triumphantly as I dropped my head.

"I only _chose_ not to have a boyfriend." I defended truthfully, with yet another heated glare.

"Right." He mocked. "And I choose not to be a famous artist." I rose an eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with any relevant subject?"I dared to question his randomness as we finally reached the bus stop.

"It doesn't," He smirked. "That's why it came from me." I rolled my eyes with a small smile, punching his arm.

"Huh," He blinked at me. "That's the first time you smiled for days." As he pointed dramatically at me before acting like himself, saying: "what are you and what have to done with the devil?"

"Hey!" I defended, hitting him over the head. "Did you just call me a devil?" I scowled at him and crossed my arms defiantly, luckily just as the bus came. I walked on to the seat where Tenten and Hinata already where. Tenten stood, letting me sit in the middle before she sat, almost tripping Deidara as she did.

"Real smooth." I grinned at him, just to have his eye twitch as he passed.

Tenten snapped her fingers. "So, what are we going to do about Mission Uchiha?" This made me come back to the situation at hand and sigh angrily.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know." I admitted and closed my eyes. "At least it's Friday." I mumbled to my relief just as the bus stopped at the Uchiha manor. I shrunk in my seat, but Tenten pulled me up by my collar.

"You can't show fear," She whispered. "They can smell it." I gave Tenten a disgusted look.

"Ok, you know what? I'm not even going to question it at this point." I answered trying to hide my face as much as I could. I glanced when I saw the figured of them get on the bus. Having a smart moment, I dug through my backpack for a blank piece of paper and a pencil. Quickly acting like I'm doodling, I ignored them as they passed, drawling with pure annoyance, as I was taking it out on the poor paper.

"uh, Ino…" Tenten interrupted my art process, raising an eyebrow at the paper. "I didn't know you could so….artistic." I blinked, and looked down at my creation.

It was a picture of Sasuke tied down over a volcano…

Heehee

"I have an idea!" I said triumphantly to Tenten as she gave me an _'oh-god-please-no'_ look. I grinned evilly taking my pencil in hand. Putting it down on the paper, I scribbled in bold letters across the top.

_MY DREAM OF YOU, YOU F*n JACKASSES! (Rot in hell)_

Before Tenten could take the pencil from me, I managed to scribbled down five other words.

_From: Sakura To: 'The Uchiha'_

I couldn't help myself as I scribbled down a doodle of Sasuke making out with some random guy. I almost couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard.

"Ok, you are so not going to give it to them." Tenten stared wide-eyed at my paper. "That's cold, even for you." I sighed in agreement and erased Sakura's name. In replace for that name, I put a _'Guess who' _On it. Tenten shrugged, indicating it was better than before.

"I have a question."She said after a moment. I looked up and her after I was done folding the picture. "Why didn't you put the older one too?" I shrugged and tilted my head to the side, looking at the folded piece of paper.

"I… really don't know…"

* * *

The school was yet again packed with overactive teens, as usual. We entered and went to her lockers, which –ironically- where right next to the each other and across from Uchiha. Given we have the same homeroom.

"So," Tenten said after we both closed our lockers. "Where are you going to stick the note? Since I know full well that you are not going to give it to him in person." I put a finger to my chin in thought, leaning my back against the locker I glanced to see that Uchiha had just left his locker, with his usual group of stalkers with him. Rolling my eyes and idea hit me.

"I'll stuff it in his locker when the hallway is near empty." I said in a low town, brushing my bangs behind my ear with one hand, the other hand safely securing the books at my side.

"Eh, it does give him a start to search though." I gave Tenten a confused look. "He'll probably guess that it was from this general section of lockers, seeing how it would cause suspicion for a person from down the hall to be at this locker for no reason." Ok, I'm serious, I love her to death and everything but this girl over thinks stuff sometimes.

"Don't worry about it." I assured walking 7 feet to his locker, and slipping it threw the lock hatch before turning casually with Tenten to homeroom, suppressing the urge to even giggle at this point.

"Ino!" I cringed at the sudden call of my name. I turned to see Kiba and Naruto waving to me. I just happen to have the loudest friends ever right? Way to keep it undercover….

But still, I walked over with a wide grin as usual, tweaking Kiba upside the head when I met my destination

"Could you be any louder in the mornings?" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as I groaned and plopped down on the seat in front of him, I turned the chair around to face his desk and leaned my head on it, my arms covering it.

"What's up with you?" Naruto asked me, I could tell that his eyebrow was raised.

"Major. Migraine." I answer was muffled by my arms. In all truth, my head just randomly started to hurt.

"Why don't you go to the nurse?" at this Tenten questioned me.

"Can't," I rejected the idea without a second thought. "we have a test today, remember?" I groaned again.

"They do have make ups." God, they will not let it go will they?

"Yeah but then I would have to waste my free period and–"

"If you have a migraine, you won't be able to think right anyway." I lifted my head up in confusion to see that Uchiha was the one that stated it.

"When did you get here?' I say obliviously. I thought a moment before adding,, "And what does it matter to you what grade I get?" At this the boy shrugged.

"The conversation was just going to drag on." He replied and I rubbed my head slightly in pain.

"I have a feeling the rest of the day is going to be hell anyway so might as well ask this and get it over with." I looked straight up at Sasuke –who was effectively right on the seat next to mine- and looked him in the eyes before I asked the unthinkable. "Are you gay?" At this all of the world froze, and Tenten, Naruto and Kiba all fell out of their seats backwards.

Surprisingly, and this scared me to no end, a light mischievous smirk appeared on his face as her leaned forward

"Why don't you just find out?" At this all our mutual friends froze, along with the rest of the freaking' class.

The sneaky little bastard cupped my chin.

"No thank you." I said taking his wrist and pulling his hand off my face. I cringed and grabbed my head at the sudden movement.

"You're migraine is really bad. I'm taking you to the nurse." And before I could even think about denying, Tenten took my arm and put it around her shoulder.

"I'm helping." Naruto said. At this point I think I was going to faint, so I let them drag me to the nurse.

Sad to say, the second my head touched the pillow of the nurse's office, I blacked out.

So much for today's test.

**

* * *

**

Heehee, see, not that bad right… right? OH SHUT UP I KNOW IT SUCKS!

**Ok this is letting me go on so many different things right now I think I'm going to get a migraine!**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! SMILES MAKE MY WAY! (I couldn't think of anything less corny. Shut up.)**

**The next chapter will be a LOT better, I promise.**


	5. New Mission! The caught

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Disclaimer

* * *

God must really hate me.

I mean, _really, really _hate me!

Why else would anything so horrible happen to me?

Because of my horrible migraine I missed the test anyway after I blacked out…

WHAT? You thought I was Talking about Uchiha? What is wrong with you? I couldn't care less about them, at least at this moment. My head hurt so bad it took at least 3 minutes to open my eyes. Luckily, when I did all I saw was my brother and Tenten.

"Ugh…" I groaned to warn them I had awoken. They turned to me and sighed in relief, causing my eye to twitch unnoticeably at their faces and how relieved they were. I mean, it's not like I got shot or something, I just pasted out… right? Nothing hit me over the head or something.

"Ino?" Tenten's voice was now relaxed, as to the tense voice that was released with the sigh.

"Hm?" Was all I managed to release, without at least cringing in pain.

"You ok?" Now see, if it where any other day I would roll my eyes and yell 'of course not!' but I just shook my head instead. Yet I still received a painful shot of nausea run threw my body at the slight moment. I mean, you might think I was poisoned or something.

"Wow, something' must really be wrong with her for to not go off on you like a pit-bull." Did he just compare me to a _dog_? Seriously, that doesn't even make any sense. I mean, _pig_ I could understand, but _dog_? Ugh!

As if Tenten could read my mind, she asked "What does a dog have to do with anything?"

"Don't ask me," I heard him shrug. "I heard it come from a movie I was watching." Well, that explains it. I opened my eyes fully to notice that Hinata was there as well, just listening to the two patiently.

"You're awake." Hinata said happily. They all returned their attention back to me.

The nurse Shizune entered the room at hearing the words. "Can you sit up?" I grunted and tried my best, barely managing to sit up. "Mind telling me what happened?" I shook my head, and Tenten answered for mr.

"She doesn't have a clue. Actually, none of us do." I nodded in agreement and quickly chugged the water that was offered to me.

"Does this happen often?" Before I could answer, my annoying brother did.

"No, it actually doesn't." I sighed inwardly, but just continued chugging the water on the outside.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be fine once the medicine kicks in. If not, someone is going to have to take her to the hospital." I blinked and waved my hands back and forth.

"No, no, that's alright. What period are we in?" I turned to Tenten who looked at her watch blankly.

"We're in free period now, then lunch starts in 7." Hinata answered.

"KAMI! I missed the test!" I whined as Tenten and Hinata dropped their heads.

"No to mention that because you fainted I got out of half of my classes." Deidara grinned widely at me.

"_Great_," I said sarcastically. "I gave you permission to skip something you would have anyway." I rolled my eyes, the medication kicking in.

"So," Tenten said uneasily. I narrowed my eyes at her uneasy attitude. "There's a rumor going around that you,…" My brother finished for her.

"That you fainted because Uchiha kissed you." He said quickly, both disgusted and annoyed. My eyes widened.

"WHAT!" I screeched, causing everyone in the room to jump slightly and cringe. "EWW! NEVER!" I shook my head, forgetting all about the current headache situation.

"Well, at least she is back to normal," Tenten sighed, before taking my hand and helping me off the bed, ignoring my ranting of the newest rumor.

"I can't belive him! That S.O,B is SO going DOWN!" I said angrily before asking. "What did he have to say about the rumor?" At this Tenten laughed sheepishly.

"To all honesty, he never even denied the accusation." At this I was seething, and storming out of the nurse's office.

"Where is the son of a bitch! I swear I will make him pay!" I ranted despite Tenten's and Hinata's failed attempts at holding me back.

My annoying brother, on the other hand, was basically cheering me on. I need to remind myself to beat the shit out of him later (He never really did help my anger issues.).

I walked through the halls –luckily Tenten took some hall passes from the nurse- still as pissed as usual when it comes to rumors about me (Belive me, there is a lot). As we were heading to the lunch room, I saw Naruto running down the hall. Raising an eyebrow, he stood in front of us, putting his hands on his knees and gasping.

"What's up?" I questioned the sun-blond boy.

"It's Sasuke," Great, I just can't get rid of this emo jerk now can I?

"What about him?" Tenten asked for me, knowing that I would probably punch anyone that mentions his name.

"Sasuke found a… erm… not in his locker before lunch," Oh no… great. "And he seemed like _really, really_ angry! Even I couldn't calm him down! So it's like he entered the lunch room and- just hurry!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me a couple of halls to the lunch room, where is was freakily quiet. We ran through the door –me some-what short of breath- and paused along with everyone else in the room.

"You thought that was some funny joke?" Sasuke's low tone was echoed throw the motionless cafeteria.

"I don't understand what you're talking about, Sasuke-san." Sai's voice was calm and clueless, the fake smile plastered on his face, as always.

"So now you don't know what you did?" He mocked. "Now you don't even realize when you insult people like that and stuff the note in their lockers?" Oh no… don't tell me Sai got blamed for my note! This is not good! But why did he jump to the conclusion that it was Sai?

"I'm sorry Sasuke if I offended you in any way. I assure you it was unintentional, if it makes you feel better." If Sai keeps this up, he's sure to get hurt. But when I looked at Sasuke's eyes, I froze in my spot.

"You didn't mean to insult me? Really, you play that card? Tell me, what _wasn't_ offending about that picture?"Then it hit me. The art! He must have thought the art was from Sai!

"I created no such picture of you." He said unfazed by this entire situation, is he on drugs or something.

"Really?" Sasuke rose a piece of paper –no, _the_ piece of paper, my note, in front of Sai's face. "So you have no idea who this belongs to?" He growled as Sai tilted his head to the side at the drawling.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is not my art." He shook his head and I almost broke the spell to move and rum over to him, but I still couldn't. I watched Sasuke freeze for a moment until his eyes glared at the other boy, his teeth clenched.

"You persist on lying, huh?" He asked through clenched teeth, his fist tightened so much that you could almost hear the sound of the knuckles cracking.

"I don't know why you think I am lyi–" And with that a loud crack sound was made. My eyes widened so wide that I thought they would pop out. Everyone in the room gasped as Sai fell to the ground, a hand on his now bleeding nose.

"Sai!" As if the spell was broken, I ran to him as fast as my leg would let me. I got on my knees and put a hand on her shoulder, handing him a tissue from my backpack. After Sai took it and cleaned up his nose, my head whipped around to Sasuke, who was still angry.

"You fucking bastard!" I shouted at his from my place next to Sai. Almost everyone (mostly girls, in all honesty) gasped "What the hell is your problem? Could you have jumped to conclusions any faster! Your spoiled little attitude is really getting on my nerves!" I glared at him, before completely ruining everything by shouting in anger. "The note was fucking mine! I made it!" At this everyone started to whisper to themselves and Sasuke even blinked. I stood up, and offered Sai a hand, in which he took. As we walked by Sasuke on the way out of the cafeteria, I glared and said in a low tone. "Try to keep the gay-stick out of your ass next time." At this I walked over to Tenten and Hinata. Tenten was basically being a cheerleader for me and Hinata was patting my back.

"Well," I sighed after we dropped Sai off at the nurse. "I guess we can consider Mission Uchiha out of the file cabinet."

"Not quiet." Tenten interrupted me. "It is mission _Uchiha_, correct?"I nodded and gave her a skeptical look. "Not Mission _Sasuke_." My eyes grew wide.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Absolutely not!" I hollered as Tenten's freaky and mischievous grin yet again returned. I backed away slowly, shaking my head with a terrified look.

"Ino," Hinata warned. "I belive you should just run as far away as possible. It has nothing to do with the entire reason why we even started this damned mission!" But it was too late. As I began to turn, Tenten shot her finger up in the air, the other on her hip.

"Alright!" She cheered over dramatically as she announced to the empty hallway:

"Mission Uchiha _Itachi!"_

Well, hell.

**

* * *

**

HeeHee! What do you guys think! Scary enough to Ino for Halloween, that's for sure! Ok ok I know I didn't do a Halloween special like you guys bugged me too, but I did update twice in one day! That good enough? UGH, I'M SUCH A LAME AUTHOR!

**Anyway! I would like to thank a few peps who reviewed for so many of my stories: Ino2613, x-Garrino-x-for-life-x, mimi, sasuino, shikainoInuKikIchiHime36, kigaaro, and Machi-tan! Ya'll rock my FF writing world (lol!) and I hope you have a great Halloween. I didn't go trick-or-treating cause my family stops at age 13! UGH! Anyway, REVIEWS! I am so close to my record! **


End file.
